


Sibling accident

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Siblings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crush at First Sight, Doctor Adam Milligan, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: Adam’s happy to call it a day, when another Patient appears to need his help.Part of my “Siblings”-Series, but could also be a stand-alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of totally not what I wanted it to be, but I thinks it’s kinda cute anyway. Maybe someone likes it?

Adam sighed and rubbed his face before taking a deep breath and nodding through the glass door at his assistant, Joanna, a young woman who worked with him for a few years now. She gave him an apologetic look, since she knew how exhausted he had to be after everything that happened the whole week, but he only shrugged. She couldn’t change anything and neither could he, so he should probably just go on and get it over and done with. At least the week was over now and after today he’d have a full weekend to relax.  
He smiled slightly, when she told the next – and hopefully also last – patient to come in, but he could tell it looked forced by the way she shook her head at him. He should probably just stop it.

“Your name?” he asked when he heard someone coming in. There was a little pause and when he looked up to see if everything was okay, he caught his breath. The person in front of him was … totally his type. Blond hair, blue eyes, and absolutely cute. Shit. He should definitely go home. He needed the rest.  
He shook his head to get himself to concentrate and smiled at the young man still standing in the doorway. “Come in please,” he said, and then looked at the form in front of him on his computer, before abandoning it and raising from the chair he sat on. “So, your name?” he asked again.  
The guy in front of him blushed, before stuttering some apology. “Samandriel,” he then said. “Samandriel Novak.” Adam raised an eye brow. That was a name? Wow. And he always thought names like ‘Summer’, ‘Paris’ or ‘Sky’ were weird. He obviously had been wrong about that.  
“Hello, Samandriel,” he greeted kindly. Not as forced as to the last few patients, thanks to Samandriel making him somehow feel better immediately. He should stop thinking that. Samandriel probably wasn’t even interested in him. Like, ever. He should so totally stop his heart from hoping that this would end well for him … “I’ll be right back, please sit down, okay?” He pointed at a chair in the middle of the room, before leaving and looking for Joanna.

“Jo?” he called as soon as he closed the door of the treatment room behind him, and he almost jumped when the blond woman suddenly appeared right next to him.  
“What is it?” she asked smiling and he immediately felt the urge to hug her. He didn’t know how she was able to still be so happy after the whole day – or even the whole week – being totally and absolutely exhausting, but he was really grateful for it. He’d have quit his Job a long time ago, if she wouldn’t have been there, cheering him up every time he came near to breaking down.  
The smile Samandriel had conjured on his face widened. “Could you-” He pointed in direction of the door. “-you know, just- lock up for today? I don’t want to screw anything up because of being so tired, so I’ll just leave after this one’s done, and-”  
She put it off and laughed a little. “It’s okay, I understand,” she told him while tapping his back gently. “And of course I’ll lock up.” She hugged him. “Just make sure to get your well-deserved rest, okay?” He nodded and hugged her back.  
“Thanks, Jo.”  
She shook her head. “Nothing to thank me for.” She turned. “Also I’ll just go after I’m done, okay? Or do you need any help with-”  
“No!” He eagerly shook his head. “Please, just get out of here, you deserve it.” She laughed at his words.  
“Okay then, see you on Monday!” She waved and then went to have everything done. Adam was so glad he had her and not some other assistant with probably not so much happiness and kindness …

He sighed and reentered the treatment room. “Sorry,” he said while going around to be in front of his patient again. “Now, what can I do for you?” He gave Samandriel a smile again, and the smile grew when he saw the boy blushing slightly.  
“I- uh-” The man in front of him seemed a little uncomfortable but eventually raised his arm, and it was only now that Adam saw the big bandage – not looking professionally made at all – being on his arm. How could he actually have missed that? If that wasn’t any sign for his fatigue than he didn’t know what was.  
Adam immediately went up to his patient and carefully freed him of the bandages. “I got … attacked,” the young man said after a few moments, and finally Adam could get rid of the bandages and see the patients arm.  
“Ow!” He inhaled sharply and grimaced, when he saw the raw flesh. “Wow, that looks actually pretty bad.” He shook his head. Of course his last case of the week couldn’t be just some student who wanted to have an attestation for being allowed to skip school for a few days next week. “What happened?” Wait, no, he knew what happened, the man had already told him. “Who attacked you?”  
Samandriel seemed as if he wanted to apologize again, but he didn’t but instead shook his head. “Some- uh- some animal, to be honest.” He blushed. “It was- I wasn’t careful enough and-” He shrugged and Adam had the feeling he felt really embarrassed about it. Almost as if he wanted to curl up and die.  
Adam shook his head slightly and gently touched the patient’s hand while inspecting the wound carefully. “What kind of animal?” he asked while releasing the hand and going to his nearby medicine cabinet to take out fresh bandages and some meds that would help against inflammations.  
When he turned towards Samandriel again, he noticed him avoiding to look at his hand. “Uh- a- it was a-” Samandriel stammered. “Sarcophilus harrisii.” Adam raised his brows. What exactly was that? Something toxic? The man looked at him and blinked a few times before eventually shaking his head. “Oh- uh- sorry, I mean- it was a Tasmanian devil.”  
“A Tasmanien devil?” That was an animal Adam knew. He tried to remember everything he ever heard about it, but couldn’t quiet get to remember a lot of things. Except for- “You’re kidding, right? Please say you’re kidding. I mean, wasn’t these endangered? Aren’t those not even living here? How have you been attacked by something that’s not even been found in America?” Who the hell was this guy? Some smuggler? Was that why he wasn’t in a hospital but here? Could his day possibly go any worse? Why did this cute man have to be some – probably – criminal? How could some criminal even look and act this cute? “Who are you?”  
For a moment the guy looked at him irritated, then he started smiling and laughed quietly. “Well, no.” He shook his head. “I’m not kidding. It was a work accident.” He smiled brightly. “The devil was just scared, and like I said, I was incautious.”  
Adam looked at him warily. “What exactly do you do for a living?”  
“I’m-” The guy thought about it, frowned. “I’m a wildlife rehabilitator,” he explained. “I can show you my work pass if that helps anything?” he suggested, and Adam suddenly felt stupid for even thinking this man was evil. Far too little sleep. That had to be it.  
“No, it’s okay,” he quickly said, while sitting down at his office chair again. He put the medical supplies down on his table. The would had looked bad, but it didn’t bleed and since Adam didn’t know exactly, what happened, he didn’t want to rush anything by taping the patient’s arm again and maybe making a horrible mistake since he didn’t know enough. “Do you know if the Tasmanian devil was ill?”  
Samandriel shook his head. “It wasn’t. Completely healthy.” He smiled. “Just attacked me, therefore the wound. Um-” He seemed to think about something. “Can you- you know, dress it? I mean, properly? Our doctor was ill today and- I mean- you saw it, right?”  
Adam snorted slightly. “Yes, I did, and sure, I can.” He nodded while starting to type the newly acquired information into his computer. “Just give me a minute, okay?” He looked at the wound and then at the man’s face. “And please try not to move, yes?” Samandriel nodded, and Adam hurried with his work. He ended up needing two minutes, not one, because he kept glancing at the wound to fill in the form as correctly as possible. He then raised and gently gripped Samandriel’s arm again, before applying antiphlogistic ointment on the wound and carefully dressing it.

When Adam was done, he indicated the man in front of him that he was allowed to move again. “Don’t take the bandages off as long as you aren’t with some real doctor who says otherwise,” he prescribed. “Also I want you to come back on Monday so I can look if everything is going well.” He went back to his desk. “And you’re not allowed to go to work for at least one week, okay?” When he looked up, Samandriel seemed as if he wanted to protest, but he immediately closed his mouth when he saw Adams face and instead nodded.  
“Okay, yes.”  
“Good.” Adam quickly wrote him a doctor's certificate. Eventually he gave it to his patient and walked him out of the room. Since he wanted to call it a day, he could as well just leave together with him.  
When they went by at the front desk, he quickly gripped a slip of paper and wrote down his number. “You should be okay,” he then told Samandriel who had already went in direction of the door. “But in case anything’s getting worse-” He gave Samandriel the note. “-you can call me under this number. Or go to a hospital, that would also be a really good idea.” He smiled and Samandriel followed suit.  
“Okay, thank you, see you on Monday,” the young man said, and then seemed to think better of it. “Um- I wondered- If I called you just to … ask you on a date, would that be okay too?”  
For a moment Adam was sure he had gotten it wrong, but then his smile grew even wider and he laughed. “Yes, that would be perfect.”


End file.
